Take my hand, and we'll make it I swear
by Twilightxxisnear
Summary: Lexy, Rouge hunter, meets a couple more hunters and their unusual friend Castiel. He is instantly intrigued by this girl and wants to know more. Lexy also wants to know more about this stranger with the amazing blue eyes...
1. Shady

**Lexy, Rouge hunter, meets a couple more hunters and their unusual friend Castiel. He is instantly intrigued by this girl and wants to know more. Lexy also wants to know more about this stranger with the amazing blue eyes but Lexy has her secrets and will do everything she can to stay the way she has always been and not get close to anyone along the way.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! This is my very first Supernatural fic and I am so happy to be writing it. I hope you all love it as much as I do! And I can tell you that this story is very exciting to write and I hope just as exciting to read! Please enjoy and I would also love to hear your comments and suggestions!<strong>

**Castiel/My own character, other characters from the show will be thrown in on the way of course.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shady Grove, Oklahoma<strong>

Lexy stood in the Shady Grove cemetery hiding behind a very tall statue of an angel. She had been there for about an hour now and not only was she exhausted but she was starting to go numb from the cold. It was the middle of January and although there was no snow it felt cold enough to start at any moment. Lexy put her hood up over the wool hat she had over her head already. She tucked some of her long blonde hair behind her ear and wrapped her arms around herself to try and warm up. Lexy just wanted to go back to her motel room and take a long hot bubble bath but she had a job to do and she wasn't going to leave until it was done. The sudden rustling in the bushes not far from her, jarred her thoughts and she was back on full alert. She slowly reached for the wooden stake in her belt and peeked around the statue. Before she knew it she was grabbed from behind by two pairs of icy cold hands. Lexy tried to fight them off but it was no use, they already had her iron clad.

"Well, Well, Well, If it isn't my own little stalker Lexy. It's been awhile." A sharp yet graceful voice announced from the shadows.

"Vivian, how nice to see you." Lexy smirked.

A thin sleek figure appeared in front of her and she couldn't help the sudden twinge of fear inside, when she seen the ferocity in Vivian's eyes.

"Hmm I'm surprised you feel that way seeing how I'm about to rip your throat out."

The three vampires laughed together and at the same time, loosened their grip just enough for Lexy to make her move. She wrenched her left arm away from the vampire and used it to knock the other to the ground. When he released her she jumped forward to grab her stake and before the two vampires knew it they were staked through the heart. Lexy put her foot on the vamp and pulled the stake out of his chest.

"Why Lexy you're very quick, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were half demon or something." Vivian Stated nonchalantly.

"Oh Viv, you know me so well."

In one swift motion Lexy moved towards Vivian and out of nowhere, two men jumped the vampire and staked her before Lexy could say a word.

"Its okay lady, you're safe now." One of them said. The other man just stared at her with his icy blue eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Lexy yelled.

"Nothing big, just saving your life!" He boasted.

Lexy started to move towards him ready to kick his ass until the other man who had not said so much as one word yet, stepped in front of her.

"Who do you guys think you are?" She asked. "That was my kill!"

"Your kill? I think you're mistaken, we just saved you! Oh and it's Dean by the way." He replied.

"Well Dean I wish I could say it's nice to meet you but right now I just want to hurt you." She said happily.

The man standing in her way studied her face for a few moments before she bolted around him and sacked Dean to the ground.

"What the hell Cas, you let her get right by you!" Dean said from the ground.

Lexy balled her fist and was ready to punch Dean in the face when the blue eyed man caught her arm midair and pulled her up off Dean. As soon as she got to her feet she grabbed for his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Don't tell me this guy is your muscle." She joked to Dean.

The man didn't move at all which didn't bother Lexy at all because this way she didn't have to hurt him.

"Now, why are you guys here!" She demanded.

"We were coincidently hunting the same vampires you were." As the man spoke for the first time, Lexy couldn't help but notice how unemotional his voice sounded.

"Wait a second. Hunting? You're a hunter?" Dean asked surprisingly.

"And I'm assuming you both are too." Lexy replied as she let go of the man whose arm she still had a tight grip on. "Though not very good ones, you did let a tiny helpless girl get the drop on you guys." She teased.

"Hey we didn't expect to be jumped by someone we just saved!" Dean argued.

"Saved? Take a look around boys, I staked those two vamps without breaking a sweat before you even got here. I think I had the third one under control before you ruined everything!"

"Yeah I'm sure you did. Anyways what's your name little girl?" Dean questioned.

"Hah little girl, that's cute, I should be saying the same thing to you."

Lexy knew how she was coming off to them but honestly, she didn't care. They just killed the vampire she had been hunting for the past two and a half months.

"Very funny. Oh by the way this is Castiel or Cas for short, whichever you prefer. Just thought you would like to know the name of the guy you were assaulting. And he isn't my muscle by the way." Dean explained.

"Oh so you two are just friends." Lexy made quotation signs with her fingers and laughed.

"You're cruel you know that? Anyways, why is a girl like you hunting alone? You could get hurt." Dean grinned at her.

Castiel stood there quietly listening to their banter. Little did Lexy know, he had read her mind and knew exactly why she was hunting that particular gang of vampires.

"It was revenge for you." Cas said out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?' Lexy asked.

Cas looked down at the ground, knowing he shouldn't have said anything. He was about to explain himself when Dean spoke up before he revealed too much.

"Sometimes he just spouts off crazy things. Sorry about that." Dean said then gave Cas a look that told him to stop talking.

"Alrighty well this has been all kinds of fun but I gotta go. We should do this again sometime." Lexy smiled at them then turned around to head back towards her car.

"Wait! What's your name?" Dean yelled after her.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" She yelled back.

Dean and Cas watched her as she disappeared into the woods. Cas figured her car was hidden down one of the back roads just like where they had parked.

"Shouldn't we at least walk her to her car, in case there are more vampires?" Cas asked.

"Nah I'm pretty sure that one can handle herself. Come on let's go back to the hotel and watch some more Dr. sexy MD." Dean told him.

Cas nodded and followed Dean back to the Impala. He couldn't help but wonder about the mysterious girl they had just met. There was something intriguing and different about her, and Cas was determined to find out more. There was no doubt in his mind that he would see her again soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!\\**


	2. Cleopatra

**Chapter two is here! So even though I see at least some of you have been reading this, I have yet to get one review or story alert. It's very disconcerting. But I love writing this and there are not enough Castiel fics for my taste so I wrote chapter two and we'll just see what happens and if I will keep writing or not. Enjoy and review if you want more!**

* * *

><p>Lexy drummed her hands on the steering wheel of the 67' Charger as she drove back to the motel. Her mind kept drifting to the men she had met earlier that night, but mostly back to Castiel for some reason. She had already sized Dean up the moment she had met him. She knew him as the womanizing, sexist type with a giant ego to boot. But Castiel she couldn't read. He hadn't said very much but the way but the way he touched her told Lexy a little bit about the man. She had definitely noticed how completely gorgeous both men were but when her thoughts drifted to that she quickly closed off that part of thinking. Lexy pulled the car into the motel parking lot and parked next to room number fourteen. She grabbed her bag and opened the door to her room. Just before she closed the door, she saw a black Chevy Impala pull into the parking lot.<p>

"Nice car." She said to herself then closed the door.

* * *

><p>Castiel was sitting in the Impala quietly listening to Dean talk.<p>

"I mean it's dangerous out there. Hunting is not something a woman should be doing." Dean told him.

"What about Ellen and Jo?" Castiel asked. "They're hunters."

"That's different Cas, they aren't rouge hunters with a death wish. They're smarter than that."

"How can you know that much about a girl whose name you don't even know?" Castiel questioned.

"I'm fantastic at reading people. Hey wait so are you, what did you read when you scanned her brain?" Dean asked.

"It's not my place to tell you someone's personal life Dean."

"Awe come on, it's not like we're going to see her again. You can tell me her deep dark secrets."

Castiel didn't say anything after that, he just smiled a bit when they pulled into the motel parking lot and parked next to a Charger.

"Alright Cas, here's the room key. You go make yourself at home and I'm gonna go find a lady friend. I'd bring you along but we know how that went last time." Castiel got out of the car and Dean waved as he drove off. Instead of walking to his room, Cas walked over to room fourteen and knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>Lexy sank further into the bathtub and let the water warm her body up. She had tons of candles burning and music playing in her room but she still heard the sudden knock at the door and she cursed out loud.<p>

"Right when I was beginning to relax." She told herself.

Lexy stood up and wrapped the towel around herself, then walked to her door. She reluctantly opened the door a few inches and seen none other than the man she had met earlier, Castiel, standing in her doorway.

"This is so not happening. How the hell did you know I was here!" She demanded.

"It was a guess." Cas told her simply. "I find that most hunters are the same to me. Including the classic cars they tend to drive." He motioned towards her car and she smiled up at him.

"Touché." Lexy replied.

Cas looked at her questionably, like he didn't understand what she had just said. Lexy ignored the look and stood there silently waiting for him to speak.

"Dean left to find a prostitute. I thought it would be a good time for us to talk."

"And what do we have to talk about again?" Lexy asked, amazed at how blunt he was being.

"I don't know, but for some reason I feel compelled to tell you about a few things." Cas explained. "You're not like anyone I have ever met before."

"Strange, I was going to say the same. Alright I will make you a deal. If you promise to stop giving me the puppy eyes you can come in and talk."

"I don't understand." Castiel said.

Lexy looked at him strangely before rolling her eyes and opening the door all the way to let him in. Castiel walked in and became instantly uncomfortable when he seen her wrapped in only a towel. She noticed this and laughed.

"Sorry I was enjoying a bubble bath before you showed up. Please sit, I'm going to go put on some clothes. I'll be right out."

Lexy walked back into the bathroom and pulled on her sweatpants and a tank top. For some reason unknown to her she checked her hair in the mirror to make sure she looked okay. She walked out of the bathroom and seen Cas sitting in the chair at the far end of the room.

"Is this better?" She asked as she pointed to her outfit.

"I didn't have a problem with the towel." He stated nervously.

"I'm sure. So I just remembered that you don't know my name yet and since I did let you past the threshold of my room, you're pretty much privy to that information. My name is Lexy, I'm twenty-two and usually not this trusting. It's nice to officially meet you." She joked.

"Lexy? I like that name. It's very unique."

"Thanks, although it's not as unique as Castiel." Lexy told him as she crawled onto the bed and leaned against the headboard. "So no offense or anything but you don't look like much of a hunter. I mean you look more like an office type of guy."

"Actually I am not a hunter. I'm an angel." Castiel said casually.

"I'm sorry I just hallucinated. Come again?" Lexy questioned.

"I'm an angel of the lord. Dean tells me to not be so blunt about it but I see no reason to lie about what I am."

Lexy stared at him like he was crazy. She didn't even believe in god let alone angels. So naturally, she was not about to believe him.

"Well angel boy, if you really are an angel, prove it."

Castiel quickly disappeared before her eyes and Lexy stood there, stunned beyond all reason, until a minute later when he reappeared holding something in his hand.

"This is an ancient necklace from Egypt. It belonged to Cleopatra ages ago. Julius Caesar gave it to her and it is said to hold all of her power in the emerald." Castiel explained. "It will help to protect you."

"You're telling me you just went to Egypt and raided the tomb of Cleopatra?" Lexy asked.

"I wouldn't say raided. It's a sealed tomb, no one will ever know anything is missing."

"But…how?"

"I told you," Cas held out the necklace in his hand and Lexy gently took it from him. "I'm an angel."

She studied the piece of jewelry, completely amazed at how elegant yet simple it was. The gold chain glimmered in her eyes but not as much as the emerald attached to the end. Lexy leaned forward to give him back the necklace but he refused to take it.

"No keep it, I insist. It suits you. So tell me, would you like more proof then that?"

Lexy stared at him and smiled a bit, "Well you're not evil. So I guess the only conclusion is that you're an angel or at least angel like."

Castiel grinned at her then made his way back to the chair he was originally sitting in. He watched her carefully as she fastened the chain around her neck and played with the emerald. He could tell that she adored it and was pleased to see that he had made her happy.

"Thanks." She told him.

"It was nothing really, but you're welcome. Well I should get going so you can rest." Castiel stood and walked towards the door. Lexy honestly was sad to see him go but she refused to let him see that.

"Um…will I see you again?" She asked in an uneven tone.

"Whenever I'm welcome." Cas replied. "Just say my name and I'll be there."

Lexy gave him a slight smile then watched as he walked out the door and closed it behind him. Her hand instantly went to the necklace and she wondered if this had all just been a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please please review!<strong>


	3. Haunted Mansion

**Hello all, First I would thank to thank all of those who have reviewed (minaghostwolf, X5, batgirl3952, and KK161990.) Thank you all so much, your reviews really do mean a lot. I had a hard time with this chapter and I don't know why lol. But I hope it's still somewhat likeable. As always I hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

><p>Lexy regretted not saying goodbye to Castiel, but her friend Carter, had called earlier and had a "special" assignment for her. Part of her was happy in a way because she didn't want to feel like she had any obligations to Cas or Dean, so it was better for her to just move on. She couldn't bring herself to remove the necklace he had given her though, it oddly felt like a part of her now. She figured Cas wasn't even at the hotel anymore since Dean probably wanted the room for him and his "date". Which meant he probably disappeared after he left her room last night. Lexy was now on her way to a small town outside of Dallas called Sunnyvale. She drove back-roads like she normally did and cut the trip down from five hours to four. Once she found a decent looking motel, she parked out front and paid for one night. While she was walking to her room the cell phone in her pocket rang.<p>

"Hey I'm here." She said into the phone. "Where am I going?"

"Alright, there have been three mysterious deaths in this town so far. All three were teenagers and all of them visited the same place before they died."

"Any chance they died of boredom? I saw a lot of signs for the Sunnyvale history festival." She joked.

"Nice try. But you're going to love this one; it's a haunted mansion."

"Why on earth would there be a mansion in this small town?" She asked. "And where? I've practically seen the whole town already."

"Well it's on the outskirts of town, set back in the woods. It's one of those you can't find it unless you're looking situations. By the way, Brandon has been around here looking for you."

"Oh yeah? Well tell him I fell off a cliff. Now back on subject, are we sure it's the house?"

"Too much of a coincidence for it not to be, and it also doesn't hurt just to check it out. Unless you're scared." The man said in a feminine voice.

Lexy learned a long time ago not to engage in a phone fight with Carter, so she just hung up the phone. She walked to the trunk of her car and grabbed her bags out before walking to her room and unlocking the door. The room was decorated in a flower power theme which made Lexy laugh.

"Alrighty then, someone enjoyed the seventies too much."

Lexy pulled her laptop out of her bag and waited for it to turn on; she pulled out her lucky knife that was attached to her belt, and set it on the dresser. There was a full size mirror hanging on the wall and when she caught her reflection, she stopped and gave herself a once over. The dirty blonde hair that reached all the way down to the middle of her back was tousled and messy looking but went perfectly with her bedroom eyes. Lexy was happy that she let her hair grow out so long that it covered almost her entire back. Otherwise Castiel might have seen the ink work that went from her shoulder blades down to the small of her back. She got them when she was eighteen after her mother died, and had never really regretted them because she believed they protected her. Lexy lifted her shirt and looked over her shoulder into the mirror. She stared at the angel wings that were permanently tattooed to her and wondered what Cas would have said if he had seen them. Not wanting to bring the thought of him to her brain again, she flopped down on the bed and started surfing the internet to learn more about her haunted mansion.

"Haunted by John Pierceson, kills anyone who enters his house, his wife was sexually assaulted and murdered by a few teenagers, cheery. John Pierceson's body never found. Damn so much for easy. Hmmm address, address...ah here we go."

Lexy input the address into her phone, grabbed her weapons bag, and headed to her car. It was going on seven, and the sun was beginning to set which didn't bother her because she knew that if this was a ghost, she'd be able to see it at night. It didn't take more than twenty minutes for her to reach the house but she realized Carter was definitely right when he said it was set way back in the woods. Lexy made it to the end of the driveway and parked in front of the enormous house.

"This is a castle, not a mansion. Stupid Carter." she said as she walked towards the front door.

Surprisingly it was already unlocked. She had figured there would at least be a gate or something. But there was nothing, which was very unsettling. The heavy door swung open with a loud screeching sound and Lexy tiptoed in. The first thing she grabbed was her flashlight before grabbing her shotgun full of rock salt. Looking around she could tell no one had lived here in a very long time. Cob webs and dust covered almost everything, but the castle still held some of its elegance. A massive chandelier hung in the middle of the room and Lexy could still see all of the glass sparkling against her flashlight. Out of nowhere she felt a strong gust of wind and seen what she thought was a person to her left. As Lexy turned and went to find out what it was, she felt something grab her and cover her nose and mouth with a piece of cloth. Before she could make a move, she felt her body get heavy and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Mhm. Next chapter will be up soon!<strong>


	4. Burn baby

**Hola'! So thank you to my amazing reviewers otherwise known as minions heh, (minaghostwolf, Arreis, thegypsy, and Maddy Love Castiel.) You all rock and I love ya for it! Well here is the next (fingers crossed) "Suspenseful" chapter! Enjoy and review puhhhlease!**

* * *

><p>"You know chloroform used to be used as an anesthetic. Almost anyone can buy it now a days and it can be used for so many things."<p>

Lexy slowly tilted her head and began to blink her eyes. She tried to move her body and stand up but something that was holding her down, wouldn't allow her to do so. When her eyes finally began to adjust, she slowly looked down and seen that she was tied to a chair. She felt a cold chill and noticed most of her clothes were missing except her bra and boy shorts she had worn that day.

"Don't worry. You're not going anywhere sweetheart." A familiar voice whispered from behind her.

The man put his hand on Lexy's bare shoulder and she shivered. She knew that touch and it still made her wince to this day. She moved around to see if the ropes were loose enough to try and slip out but it was no use. Lexy knew him, and he knew her, he wouldn't give her an inch.

"What the hell do you want Brandon." There was obvious venom in her voice as she watched the man walk into sight.

"Now now dear, I just want to talk to you." He replied.

"So then tell me, you drug me, rip off half of my clothes, and tie me up because you want to talk. Well you haven't changed much."

"Come on Lexy. You think this is a sexual thing? Well for the record, it's not. Although I remember how much you enjoyed it last time."

Lexy stared at her feet trying to block out the memory of which he spoke. She knew she had to focus on trying to get free before he started getting creative. The room they were in was mostly concrete and she figured she was in the basement of the mansion.

"Alright, you know why I'm here. So you tell me what I need to know, and I promise you'll never see me again." Brandon told her.

"Oh yeah, cause demons are so reliable. You think after everything you have done, I would tell you anything? Kill me. You won't get a thing."

"Kill you? Ha I have no intention of doing that. But I know of many ways to make you squeal little girl."

Brandon picked her lucky knife up off the table sitting next to him and ran the cold blade along her arm. Lexy stared at his dark eyes not letting her blank expression falter because she knew he wanted to see her fear. Before she knew it, the sharp blade sliced into the delicate skin on her forearm. She bit her lip, trying to control herself from screaming. Brandon watched her and laughed.

"Nothing? My my, you're not very good at foreplay."

Brandon pulled up a chair next to her and sat down. He ran his hand over her chest and stopped at the shining emerald that dangled around her neck.

"Now where did you get this Lexy? Do you have a new flame these days? I'm heartbroken."

Lexy stayed quiet and ignored him. She instantly thought about Castiel and wondered if she called he would come but she quickly decided against it. If it would have been a two days ago she would have never been so distracted that she got herself into this kind of mess. Seconds later she felt the chain around her neck being ripped away and thrown to the ground. He put the knife to Lexy's throat and kissed her forehead.

"I've been trying to find you for many years. You're very good at keeping a low profile I must say." As he spoke, he carved into her skin with the knife. "You know I have to say you're mother didn't handle this quite as well as you are. There was a lot more screaming. I suppose Carter taught you well. Too bad he won't be doing much teaching anymore."

"You Bastard! What did you do to him!" Lexy now had tears running from her eyes and began to struggle against the ropes again.

"Nothing we both know that filthy hunter didn't deserve. Now I will ask you once more then we really get started. Where is the scythe Lexy?"

Lexy didn't say a word. She already knew the consequences of a demon getting his hands on the scythe and she was sworn to protect it with her life.

"Kill me." She said.

"Oh no, I won't do that. I have grown far too fond of you. But everyone you know and love, them I will kill. And you also forget that I know everything about you my dear, including all of your fears."

"You have killed everyone already, and I have changed. I'm not the girl you used to know."

The demon turned and walked to the corner where a fire was burning in the small fireplace. He picked up what looked like a fireplace poker and sat one end in the flames.

"Lexy, in this world, soul's equal power. And to get those souls I need your magical scythe. It's really not such a bad thing. I'll tell you what, you give it to me and I'll bring back your mommy, your daddy, and even that pain in the ass brother of yours."

"No." She told him.

Before she knew it the red hot poker was making contact with the skin on her chest. As hard as she tried, she couldn't stop herself. Lexy screamed loudly and tried to move away but it was no use. When he finally removed it she was instantly relieved until it met her skin again and she cried out in pain. The demon burnt her skin repeatedly and Lexy screamed the entire time. When he finally stopped, she slouched forward in pain and cried.

"What do we have here?" She heard him say. Lexy felt a cold hand run along her back and it made her sick to her stomach. "Angel wings huh? You didn't have these last time I took you're clothes off. Don't get your hopes up doll, there's no angels watching over you now."

As Brandon grabbed for the poker again, Lexy looked up and almost cried out at the sight before her. She thought she might have been so hopeful that she was hallucinating but she knew he was real. She watched as he slowly picked up her lucky knife and made his way to Brandon.

"I wouldn't be so sure this girl doesn't have an angel watching her." He said.

Brandon whipped around just as Castiel shoved the knife into his gut. The demon quickly dropped to the floor and Cas ran over to Lexy. When he started to untie her he felt something inside him when he seen her lying in her own blood with tear stains under her eyes. When he was finished she tried to stand up but the pain was so overwhelming she fell over. Cas quickly caught her in his arms and laid her on the ground to look her over.

"You must be in pain." He said simply.

"Yeah just a little." Lexy said through tear filled eyes. She took in a ragged breath and spoke again, "Cas he's a demon, he isn't dead."

He looked over and seen the demon moving. Cas walked back over and right before he put his hand over the demon's head, he smoked out.

"The demon is gone." Cas told her. "Let's get you out of here."

Lexy didn't say anything back. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he scooped her up and Cas knew where he could take her to keep her safe. He also knew once she was healed she would give him hell for treating her like a damsel. But he didn't care, she was alive and that was all that mattered to him for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Love is blooming lol Please review my minions! Hehe :D<strong>


	5. Everytime we touch

**Hey guys! Chapter five has arrived! Yay! I'm so happy that you are all enojoying the story because personally I totally love it! Hahaha As always I would love to give a shout out to all of my little minions who reviewed, I love you all! Thank you so much for keeping me motivated! (Maddy Love Castiel, Madness is me, minaghostwolf, thegypsy, Arreis, redheadblond, and Musicislife2727) Also thank you to all who have put this on their favorite list and/or story alert! Alright here goes chapter five! Enjoy and reviews get you into the club of minions! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Sioux Falls, South Dakota.<strong>

* * *

><p>Castiel took Lexy to the safest place he knew; Bobby Singer's house in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. They appeared in Bobby's living room and Cas gently laid Lexy on the couch. She looked into his eyes and he could tell she was in an enormous amount of pain but didn't want to show him any sign of being vulnerable. Cas knew by now that she was a very strong human and wasn't the type to complain about anything but he was still surprised at how well she could keep her emotions in check. After being down here for this long, he knew most humans to be very emotional and Lexy was more like him when it came down to that. He didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing yet. Cas stared at her intently before he heard her let out a breathless laugh.<p>

"Not that I mind too much, but I do realize that I'm practically naked right now. Are you checking me out?"

"I'm sorry am I making you uncomfortable?" He said softly.

"Oddly enough, not at all. Something tells me you're more uncomfortable then me anyways." She smiled at him and tried to stand but Cas wouldn't allow it.

"If I may, I would like to heal you." He told her.

"You know, you could have done that ten minutes ago, oh say when I was practically unconscious from being cut open and burnt by a demon?" The words came out angry even though she didn't mean them to and Cas didn't say a word after that. He quickly put his hand over her stomach and began to heal her. Lexy was amazed when her pain magically disappeared and all of the scars she was worried about getting vanished before her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't sure if you trusted me or not." Cas explained.

"Honestly I didn't. Until now I mean. I didn't think angels existed at all, you proved me wrong. So you've got my vote." She joked.

"Vote for what?"

"Ah yes, we really need to get you a sense of humor Cas. Thank you by the way. So where are we?"

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota. A good friend lives here and you'll be safe."

Lexy looked around and noted that she was definitely in a man's house. She sat up on the couch and was ready to stand until she seen the look on Cas's face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, you should just take it easy; you've been through a lot."

"Is that your nice way of saying that you want me to lay on the couch naked for just a little while longer?" She said in a sultry voice.

Lexy smiled and laughed when Cas got his usual nervous look and quickly looked away from her.

"Cas what are you doing here?"

The voice startled both of them and Lexy looked around for something to cover herself up with. Cas slipped out of his trench coat and handed to her then watched as she put it on. Bobby walked closer and immediately looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Bobby questioned.

"No." Cas replied. "I was just healing her."

"Oh I see. Angels call it healing these days right?"

Cas obviously didn't get the joke so Lexy stood up and walked over to explain what was really going on.

"Hi I'm Lexy. I was in a bit of a mess and Cas here helped me out. When he says healing, he actually means that he healed me. He is quite literal about what he says." She explained. "I'm sorry if we intruded."

"Lexy huh? Don't worry it's not an intrusion. Cas here doesn't know the meaning of a door, I was just surprised is all. And believe me when I say that he is always literal with what he says. I'm Bobby Singer and you're welcome to stay as long as you need." He said.

"Thank you, you're too kind." She replied.

"Well I have some stuff to go do in town so you kids be good. And don't blow anything up Cas!" He yelled back.

With that Bobby walked out the door smiling. Lexy walked around the room looking at Bobby's books and collection of amulets. Cas watched her every move and couldn't help but admire the way she looked in his coat. He couldn't understand these new feelings inside him but he definitely didn't mind them at all.

"This place is amazing." She said jarring Cas out of his thoughts. "I may have to take him up on his offer to stay. I'd love to study some of his books."

"I had hoped something about this place sparked your interest. I would like you to stay awhile; At least until we kill the demon."

"Ah I knew something like that was coming. You think I'm in danger and you want to save me right?" She asked him.

"That's not it at all. I think you are very capable of handling this yourself. But I am offering you help is all."

"Hmm…It's possible. I don't suppose you could teleport all of my stuff back here could you?"

"You made that sound difficult. I'll be right back." He said to her.

Cas disappeared before her eyes and she went to look around some more. Ten steps down the hall and she seen the thing she had really been wanting, a hot shower.

"Thank god this man has a shower." She told herself.

Lexy walked into the bathroom and took off Castiel's trench coat. She hung it on the back of the door after which she took off the boy shorts and bra she had on and threw them to the floor. She turned the faucet on after stepping into the shower and let the hot water run over her skin for a good five minutes. Seconds later there was a familiar sound and she knew Cas was back.

"Wow Bobby was right, you really don't like using doors." Lexy said from behind the shower curtain.

"I'm sorry, I just showed up where you were which happened to be in here. I didn't mean anything by it."

Cas heard her turn the shower off and immediately turned around before she stepped out and he really seen her naked.

"Do you think you can hand me a towel?" Lexy asked.

He grabbed the towel off the rack and extended his arm towards the shower while still looking in the opposite direction. Lexy stuck her arm out from behind the curtain and reached for the towel but instead, accidently grabbed Cas's hand. Before she knew it the towel was falling to the ground and Cas was gone. She smiled and picked up the towel to wrap around herself. Electricity felt like it was surging through her hand and she wondered if that was an angel thing. Lexy secretly wanted to touch him again to see if the same thing happened. She gabbed his coat and walked out of the bathroom to find him. As she thought more about Cas, she decided it wouldn't be such a bad thing if she stayed for awhile. Lexy walked into the kitchen and seen him sitting at the table trying to look unaffected by what just happened but she wasn't buying it and he could tell.

"I put your things in the spare bedroom. It's upstairs at the end of the hallway." Cas said.

"Uh thanks." She said then turned to go when he stopped her.

"I…I'm sorry. I don't have very much human interaction and…it just surprised me is all."

Cas wasn't going to mention the electricity he felt run through him when she grabbed his hand because that only meant one thing in his world. Angels weren't supposed to fall in love but that didn't mean it was impossible. Soul mates were actually a very real and powerful thing. Some people believe in it while others don't but Cas had always known the truth so he believed whole heartedly. Another angel, Anna, had once told him that if you feel fireworks, electricity, or something of the nature when you touch someone, you have found your soul mate. Cas didn't believe it could happen to angels though and he wasn't going to start now. But that didn't stop him from wondering if she had felt something too.

"It's okay, I understand. I know I freak out a lot of people but I'm used to it." Lexy put her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head and smiled.

"You don't…um…freak me out at all." He told her.

"Thanks. We need to stop meeting this way, at least until you buy me dinner." She gestured at the towel she was wearing and she thought she seen Cas smile a little bit if only for a second.

"Was that a smile I seen? I didn't know that was possible!" She joked. "Listen I'm gonna go put some clothes on and get settled. Are you still going to be here?" She asked.

"I have to leave for awhile but I'll be back as soon as I can." Cas told her.

"Alright I will see you later then. And thank you for everything by the way, it means a lot."

"You're welcome."

Lexy smiled and waved at him before turning to walk towards the stairs. Cas stood as she walked away and he stared at the top part of her uncovered back in a daze. Even though he couldn't see her whole back he knew what was there and he was amazed. If this wasn't a sign then he didn't know what was anymore.

_Perhaps Anna had been right?_ Cas thought to himself

He honestly didn't know what to believe anymore but he was going to find out the truth. Cas quickly disappeared before Lexy came back downstairs. He was on a mission now and wasn't going to stop until he got the information he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be lovely :D<strong>


	6. Everyone knows Im in Over my head

**Hola' so this is a pretty short chapter but that's because the next one is longer and I wanted to split the two up so it didn't seem to run on forever lol. Next chapter is done I just gotta proof read it but should be up sometime tonight :D As always, a shout out to my minions (Musicislife2727, Sam0728, thegypsy, minaghostwolf, Maddy Love Castiel, and redheadblond. Love you all!) So enjoy this chapter-ette and wait in anticipation for the next chapter "Finish what you started."! Review!**

Cas stood in an empty warehouse waiting patiently for his spell to work. Seconds later a chubby naked man appeared and gave Cas a giant grin.

"Hey buddy! Long time no see!"

The man launched himself at Cas and before he could react, the cupid pulled him into a giant bear hug. When he finally let go he looked at Cas with a very worried expression.

"Are more people being killed? Because I told you that it's not me! I have nothing to do with what happens afterwards!"

"No I just have a few questions, if you have time." Cas asked.

"Sure buddy. What do you want to know?"

"Well…Do you know anything about soul mates? I mean is it true?"

"Of course it is silly! If it wasn't I would be out of a job! There is destined to be one person for everybody. It's just…not everybody holds out for their soul mate before they settle for someone else. This is why no one besides us believes it to be true anymore. Why the interest my fine feathered friend?"

"Don't call me that. Can angels fall in love and have soul mates?" Cas asked quickly. He knew he shouldn't be talking like this but he had to know.

"You're an angel! You should know the answer to that!"

Cas looked down and knew that what Anna had told him was too good to be true. Maybe what he had felt wasn't attraction. He told himself that over and over but it didn't make the things he was feeling go away. The cupid stared at Cas and waited for him to say something, anything, when he didn't the cupid began to explain.

"Even though angels are forbidden to feel emotion doesn't mean they don't have it. It's simply suppressed. But buddy believe me, if they meet up with their soul mate, it's like an electric rush or a thunderstorm. Usually the angel just ignores the signs because that's how they're trained, to not feel. There is also a very high probability that an angel's soul mate has some sort of special gift and it makes them telepathically connected after they've met. Meaning you feel what they feel. It hasn't been proven though."

"Interesting." Cas said simply.

"Everyone has a soul mate though. Humans, angels, even demons and vampires do. They usually choose to eat them though ha ha ha. Anyways I know the angel rules just as well as you do so I know why you think how you do. Just know that it's possible, you just have to be open to it. Now if you don't need anything else, there are lovers that need to be shot. Hmm doesn't really have a ring to it does it?"

Cas just stared at the him, his face empty of any emotion and finally the cupid took the hint and left. Cas stood there for a moment not knowing what to think let alone what to do about it. He felt things about Lexy that he knew he shouldn't but that didn't mean that she felt them too. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Dean calling for him. Although he wanted to ignore him, he knew he couldn't, and the faster he got this done, the faster he could get back to Bobby's and spend time with Lexy.

**Please review my minons :D**


	7. Finish what you started

**Thank you for all the review my minions! I'm so sorry I didn't post this yesterday! I totally meant to and I fell asleep with my notebook on my face! Lol So here it is! I hope you like, and please review!**

* * *

><p>Lexy walked up the stairs and headed towards the spare bedroom Cas had set her up in. When she entered the room she was surprised at the homey feel it had. Some of her things were placed neatly around the room and when she didn't see her clothes anywhere she opened one of the dresser drawers. Her clothes were neatly folded and placed in the oak dresser. Lexy smiled and thought about Cas, she would have never pictured him as the folding clothes, organized type. After grabbing out a pair of jeans and a band tee, she walked over towards the door until something lying on her pillow caught her eye.<p>

"Oh my god."

Lexy ran over and grabbed the necklace she thought she'd never see again. She ran her fingers over the emerald then fastened back around her neck before walking over to look out the window. There was a junkyard out front and what looked to be like acres of land. Lexy grabbed her jacket before she turned to go back downstairs then walked outside to explore her whereabouts some more. As she walked along the lines of smashed and beat up cars, Lexy played with the necklace Cas had given her until she came upon a familiar car.

"My baby!" She yelled as she ran over to her vintage Charger. "Esperanza you are a sight for sore eyes. I will never leave you alone again"

"You call your car Esperanza?" A voice said from behind her.

She turned around and seen Bobby with a shotgun in his hand, watching her basically make out with her car.

"Yeah, it's a long story. Well long story short, I named her after the person I got it from. She was special as is this car."

"She is a beauty. So I was told to keep an eye on you but you don't strike me as the type who needs a bodyguard. You're a hunter right? Wanna go shoot some targets out back?" He asked her.

"Don't gotta ask me twice." She joked.

Lexy grabbed her gun out of her trunk and they started walking towards the back field.

"So where is Cas anyways?" Bobby asked her.

"I don't know, he just said he had to leave for awhile. Said he'd be back later though."

"Yeah he's always coming and going, we really need to put a tracker on him."

Lexy laughed and thought that sounded like Cas. They stood in the field and Bobby pointed out all of the different targets he had set up. She didn't want to say it out loud but she knew they would all be a piece of cake.

"You wanna go first?"

"No go ahead, I insist. I'd like to see a pro in action." She joked.

Bobby shot each one of the targets and hit about eight to ten inches away from the bull's eye each time. Lexy loaded her gun and smiled knowing she could do better than five inches from the bulls eye even though she was out of practice. As she shot the first one, she missed completely and Bobby asked if she needed some tips from him.

"No I'm good; just out of practice is all."

After that, she hit every bull's eye close to dead on. Bobby was in complete shock and Lexy just smiled. She had her brother to thank for moments like these.

"Oh I forgot…I'm awesome." She joked.

"Damn, I'd say so. I think you're a better shot then Dean and that's saying something."

"Dean? Oh no, not that guy from Oklahoma. Tell me he doesn't live here." She quickly said.

"No not live, I would say visits a great deal. How do you know Dean?" Bobby asked her.

Lexy told him the whole story about how her, Cas and Dean all met. Especially the part where they took out her vamp and Bobby seemed to take her side on that issue.

"Sometimes those boys don't see things in front of their face, they're kill first ask questions later. Not always a good mix."

"Which is how I justify kicking his ass." She said.

"Who Dean? Now that's something I would have paid to see."

"Yeah he wasn't very happy with me."

"Now as I recall a crazy girl attacked me after I saved her. What was I gonna do, fight back? No, I did the gentleman thing." Dean said as he walked over towards them.

"No no, you did the little girl thing and cowered on the ground while Cas protected you." Lexy laughed and reloaded her gun as Bobby stepped in front of Dean to calm him down.

"What the hell is she doing here Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Cas brought her here after he helped her or something. What was I gonna do say no?"

"Um yes? We have a secret operation going on here. We can't just let anyone join our forces."

"Secret operation huh? Don't worry I won't blow your douche bag cover. Although I think you already did that." Lexy said to him.

"Bobby where's your gun. I'm gonna shoot her."

"Alright enough children. Now where are Sam and Cas?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Sam is inside and Cas is…."

"Right here."

Cas appeared out of nowhere, with blood on his clothes and a gash above his eye. Lexy held back the urge to run over to him and see if he was okay, instead just staring at him with everyone else.

"What happened to you?" Bobby asked first.

"I had a misunderstanding with another angel after Dean and Sam left." Cas explained. He looked over at Lexy and seen worry flash in her eyes and said, "I'll be healed in a few moments."

"Care to elaborate on this little misunderstanding?" Dean then asked.

"No. It's none of your concern." He replied.

"Fine if it's gonna be like that." Dean looked back over towards the field and almost choked when he seen the targets. "Holy shit Bobby, you hit almost every bull's eye."

"All but one." Lexy said under her breath.

"I'm sorry what was that, corn child?" Dean said to her and earned a somewhat evil glare from Cas.

"I said, every bull's eye was hit except for the first one. I was a little out of practice, but I think I got the hang of it after that one, don't you?"

Lexy flashed a very mischievous smile and cocked her gun. Bobby covered his mouth to stifle a laugh and even Cas seemed amused. Dean walked away after that without saying a word and Lexy had to admit that she did feel bad in a way. She knew if she was going to be staying here for awhile she would have to find a way to get along with Dean.

"Well I better go calm him down and see if Sam is alright. I'll leave you two alone for awhile." Bobby said then started back towards the house.

"I'm sorry. I have an attitude and once it starts, it's hard to stop." She said to Cas.

"Why are you apologizing? I found it quite amusing."

"Yes but if I'm going to stay here for awhile…"

"Don't worry, he will forget all about it after he eats. He knows you don't mean it."

For once it was Lexy's turn to be confused so she just smiled at him and sat down on a nearby log. Cas finally noticed the necklace and was happy that she had found it and wished he could have seen her face. He knew she was happy and for some reason, even after being attacked by an angel, that made him happy.

"So you're self-healing huh? That must be nice." She said, breaking the silence between them.

"Yes, there is only one weapon that can kill us," Cas said as he retracted the weapon from his coat to show her. "And you have to be quite a skilled fighter as well. We are definitely not easy to kill."

In one swift motion, Lexy was behind him and had Castiel's arm behind his back with the angelic blade just under his throat. Cas could have easily got free before she knew what was happening but he quite liked the way she was holding on to him.

"It won't be as easy as you think." She whispered and Cas was immediately confused because he hadn't said a word.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" he asked her over his shoulder.

"Lucky guess," She told him. "I'm very good at reading people."

"Yes that may be true, but there's no way you could read an angel unless…"

Cas then realized why she could so easily "Read him" and then told himself this was the perfect chance to test the cupid's theory. He slowly and gently brought his hand up and put it on top of her hand that held his angelic blade. In an instant she was being whipped around to face him. They stared at each other for a minute or so until Cas reached his hand up towards her face. Lexy tried to pull away but he had her in his very tight grip.

"Cas what the hell are…"

Lexy lost her words once his hand made contact with her cheek and everything around them blurred. Out of nowhere the bright, sunny blue sky turned dark and it started pouring down rain. They both looked up towards the sky and knew this wasn't a coincidence. As they stood there getting soaked by the rain, Cas kept contact with her skin and stared at her lovingly as he read her mind.

"How did this happen?" She asked as he slowly pulled his hand away. "I was thinking about rain and it just started."

She didn't care how it started really. Lexy had always loved the rain. Cas watched her as she put her arms out and began to spin around in the rain acting as if she didn't have a care in the world. When she stopped she walked back over to Cas and smiled.

"Did you do this?" She asked.

"No I think you did."

"But how, I mean it doesn't make any sense."

"Actually it's beginning to." Cas said simply.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :D<strong>


	8. This time I'm not leavin' without you

**Hola' my favorite minions! Sorry this chapter took so very long, I have been desperately been looking for a job (uck) lol. When I re-read this it felt like it ran on too long. So I'm sorry if it does! Let me know and I will try not to do that on the next chapter! To my usuals thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter and a special thank you to redheadblond for sending me a private message about the story. That's what really kicked my butt into finishing this chapter! You rock :D So without further adieu here is the much anticipated chapter eight!**

* * *

><p>After fifteen minutes of standing in the down pour, Castiel and Lexy were completely soaked. They watched the rain in silence, occasionally saying a few words, but mostly just thinking to themselves. Every couple of minutes Cas would look over at Lexy and watch her as she stared into the sky and the warm rain drops ran down her cheeks that held her beautiful smile. When he looked at her it was as if everything bad had disappeared and the world had become good. Cas loved to see her smile and wished that he could keep it there for the rest of his existence. Lexy caught him staring and laughed a little bit.<p>

"I should take you inside before you catch a cold." Cas recovered quickly.

"Alright alright, I guess the angel knows best." Lexy said. "I don't think me facing Dean is a very good idea right now though. Can you take passengers on that thing you do?"

"Of course." Cas said as he held out his hand to her. "My lady."

Lexy put her hand delicately in his and her heart sped up when he tightened his grip on it and pulled her closer to him. Before she could blink they were in the upstairs bedroom of Bobby Singer's house dripping all over the floor.

"Oh no!"

Lexy tore across the room and grabbed a few towels from her bag. She quickly wrapped one around herself and threw another at Cas. He stared down at it, seemingly confused as to what it was, until Lexy ran over and pulled his trench coat off of him and threw it in the bathroom.

"We can't get Bobby's carpet wet. He doesn't even know me! I can't let him think that I'm a slob!"

Cas stared at her for another moment then decided to just go along with it. He took of the suit coat he was wearing and then started to unbutton his dress shirt until Lexy turned around and started yelling.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I didn't mean get naked! Just dry yourself off some! I'll have to remember to explain these things better huh."

"I'm sorry; I forgot humans are self conscious. I don't mind being naked, I have nothing to hide."

"What about you're vessel, doesn't he care about being naked in front of a stranger?"

Lexy had heard a little about Jimmy while they were sitting in the rain and how he was Cas's vessel. It was weird to her in a way that she wasn't only with Cas; she was also with another man she didn't know. After awhile she didn't mind too much though, Cas was still Cas.

"Actually I didn't mention this earlier because I didn't want to frighten you but Jimmy actually died almost a year ago. A demon possessed his wife and kidnapped his daughter when I was back in heaven. Jimmy got shot and offered me his body instead of his daughter being my new vessel."

"How old was she?" Lexy asked quietly.

"Thirteen."

"You were going to use a thirteen year old girl as your vessel? How could you even think about doing that Cas? She was only a little girl."

"Claire offered to be my vessel." He replied simply.

"Only because her dad was dying right in front of her!" Lexy looked down and didn't know why she was fighting with him; she would have probably done the same.

"I'm sorry I'm upsetting you. I'll leave if you want." Cas said solemnly.

"No no, I'm sorry. If I could have done the same thing when my dad was dying I would have. I understand Cas, really. Sorry I yelled at you."

Lexy smiled at him and to her surprise he smiled back. She walked towards the bathroom after she grabbed some clothes and went to change. Seconds later she came back out and Cas was standing in the exact same spot staring at her. He tried to look away but his eyes simply wouldn't let him. She was so beautiful and the fact that her body was still glistening with rain drops didn't help his situation too much. Lexy walked over to the full body mirror and started to brush the tangles out of long blonde hair. Cas felt so out of place and he didn't know what to do with himself, so he just stayed exactly where he was and watched her.

"You can sit if you want to." Lexy told him then reached over to her idock and turned on music through her iPod. "You probably don't listen to much music do you?"

"Sometimes Dean and Sam play it in the car. I like it." Cas told her as he sat down on the bed.

"I'm kind of a music fanatic. I have like ten thousand songs on here, I would die without it. Sounds crazy, but it's my baby."

Lexy finished brushing through her hair and walked over to sit across from Cas. They sat in silence for a few moments until she finally broke it.

"So am I like psychic or something?" She asked.

Cas thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully before said, "You seem to have some telepathic abilities."

"Which means…?"

"Well it's kind of like reading minds in a way. Or like a sixth sense." Cas said. Lexy knew he was holding back on something else but she didn't push him about it.

"Well how do I get better at it?"

"It should develop on its own." Cas reached over and grabbed her hand which startled her. "Close your eyes and concentrate on my voice and my touch."

Lexy obeyed and closed her eyes. She got lost in his touch and felt the sparks going through her hand again. Cas watched her carefully as she smiled and concentrated, he knew exactly what she was feeling because he was feeling it too. Minutes later Lexy's eyes popped open and she was staring into the most gorgeous and fierce blue eyes she had ever seen. As hard as she tried, she couldn't look away. Before she could stop herself, she was moving in closer to him. It was as if her body had taken away all of her sense and her mind was just giving in. Cas lifted his hand and ran his knuckles on her soft cheek earning a soft sigh from Lexy. She looked up at him and put her hand on the side of his head.

"There is so much going on up here, I can't even hang on to one thought for more than a few seconds. How can you stand it?" She asked.

"I suppose it's an angel thing."

Lexy's mind took back control finally and she quickly took her hand away from him. Cas looked down and slowly withdrew his hand too. She watched him carefully and seen unmistakable hurt on his face. Then confusion set it, she thought that angels couldn't feel emotion, but here he was, sadness plain as day written all over his face. Lexy knew it was now her job to cheer him up.

"So since you don't know much music, I assume you don't watch many movies huh?"

"Movies?" Cas repeated to her.

"Yeah movie, you know actors, storylines, and bad dialogue?" Lexy joked.

"Well I have seen some Doctor sexy MD and once I seen um…what did Dean call it…Oh a porno."

"Wow Cas," Lexy said as she laughed. "Well if you would like we could watch a movie, but I'm sorry to say it won't be a porno."

"That's okay. It excited me in a strange way that made Sam and Dean very uncomfortable. I would not like to make you uncomfortable." He told her.

"Well thank you, but not a lot makes me uncomfortable anymore."

Lexy went to grab a case out of one of her bags then handed it to Cas. He looked at it questionably for a moment before opening it. As he flipped through the movies, Lexy hooked up her mini DVD player she had bought and walked back over to sit down next to him.

"You pick one." She told him.

"I don't know what any of these are."

"Well I happen to have really good taste so all of them are exceptional. But I have an excellent idea."

She took the case from his hands and flipped back through until she found exactly what she was looking for. He watched as she pulled it out and walked over to put the disc in the small machine. After sitting back down next to him she noticed he was giving her his confused face.

"Well since you haven't seen any movies and don't listen to much music, I figured a musical was the way to go."

"I trust your judgment."

They sat together on the bed with almost two feet in between them. Lexy glanced over at him only to see that he was completely engrossed in the movie. She hadn't pegged Cas for the musical type, but every time she thought she had him figured out, he surprised her once again. That was one of his best qualities, he always kept her guessing. Lexy tried to put her focus back into the movie but she couldn't seem to.

"This movie is very interesting." He said jarring her out of her thoughts. "The way people start singing about how they feel, is quite entertaining."

"Sure."

Even though Cas wasn't good at reading human emotion, he could certainly tell there was something bothering Lexy. He wanted to console her but didn't know how. Cas slowly reached over and grabbed her hand, hoping the simple gesture would comfort her.

"Lexy?" As he said her name he turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something but you have to stay calm if I do okay?" Cas explained.

"I promise Cas. Now what is it?"

"I believe I am starting to develop human emotions towards you. It feels strange, but nice."

Lexy was searching for words but none came. With Cas staring at her that way and with what he had just told her, put her in complete shock. Here was an angel who wasn't allowed to feel emotion and now he was telling her that he had feelings for her? She just didn't understand. Lexy had grown quite fond of him over the last couple of weeks but she liked to keep to herself and after being hurt over and over she wasn't a very trusting person anymore. Therefore she couldn't just tell him that she felt the same way about him.

"Uh umm…I um don't know what to say Cas."

"You don't have to say anything. I didn't tell you because I thought you would reciprocate. I told you so we can keep things honest between each other. I know you don't trust easily and I want you to be able to someday trust me." He explained gently.

"Thank you Cas. That really means a lot." They smiled at each other for a minute until Cas's faded. She was about to ask what was wrong but he spoke up first.

"Dean is calling for me. They have a case I need to help with." Cas reluctantly slid off of the bed and looked back at her. "I'm sorry I have to leave."

"It's okay. We'll catch up later." Cas turned to go when she stopped him again. "Wait. is there anything I can do to help? I mean I am the best hunter out there." She joked.

He was about to object when he realized this meant he would be able to spend more time with her. "I would be honored to work with the world's greatest hunter. Do you mind if I inform Sam and Dean first? They might not be as accommodating as I am."

"Doesn't me being able to kick Dean's ass prove that they could really use me?"

"You would think so but they are very sensitive about that kind of thing."

"Alright alright. Let's go talk them into it then."

Lexy followed Cas to the stairway knowing that this was going to be a hell of a conversation. But she was determined to prove herself to them so she didn't have to sit here while they hunted, wondering if they were all coming back alive.

* * *

><p><strong>I love you my minions! Please review! :D<strong>


	9. I can feel you falling away

**Hello my favorite FanFictioners :D I know I have been taking forever on the last few chapters and I am so very sorry! I just pinched myself for all of you hehe. Well here is chapter nine and I hope you all love it :] Reviews please! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"She's not coming Cas, We don't need any help." Dean said in a very superior tone.<p>

"She is a hunter Dean and a very good one at that. It's not going to hurt to bring her."

Cas and Dean were standing in Bobby's living room fighting over whether or not Lexy could come hunting with them. Bobby, Sam, and Lexy sat on the couch as the fight ensued, not wanting to be in the middle of it. Finally, she couldn't stand the fact that they were fighting because of her, so Lexy stepped in.

"Listen Dean, I know we got off on the wrong hand with me beating you down and all, but I promise you won't be sorry you brought me." She said with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Whoa she beat you up." Sam quickly asked.

"Butt out Sammy." Dean walked over to where Lexy was and bent down to meet her face. "Sweetie men are talking right now, why don't you go to the kitchen and make us some sandwiches."

That was the only push she needed. Before Dean knew it he was flat on his back holding his eye where Lexy's fist connected with his face. Cas stood there very amused while Bobby and Sam laughed. Dean started to pull himself up to go after her when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Dean, this is not the time nor place for a smack down to prove who has the bigger…well I want to say balls but that doesn't seem right. But you know what I mean. We'll put it to a vote. All in favor of Lexy coming with raise your hand." Sam looked around and seen everyone was raising their hand including Lexy. Dean looked at them angrily but it didn't change their minds.

"How about you two drive and Lexy will come with me." Cas interrupted. "That way there will be some peace for you Dean."

"Fine. You all want to dote on little Miss Princess here then you keep her alive. She is your responsibility now."

"Awe thank you for the concern Dean but I think I can take care of myself." Lexy told him as she walked out the front door to get some things out of her car.

"Will you keep your eye on her Cas?" Sam asked him.

"Of course." He replied simply.

"Be subtle though. I wouldn't want you to get beat up." Sam joked. He smiled when Dean gave him the death glare then said he would meet him by the car.

After Sam walked out Cas finally said something. "Dean…"

"Save it Cas, just keep her safe." Dean left the room too, which left Bobby and Cas staring at each other awkwardly.

"That was strange. First he hates her now he says keep her safe. I tell ya, these boys are hard to follow. Good luck." Bobby went back to his desk to do more research and Cas took a deep breath before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>"Do you think you and Dean could try and find some common ground?" Cas asked her gently.<p>

Lexy rolled her eyes and said, "Well, I thought that we could bond during hunting. That would be our common ground. But we see how well that went."

Cas and Lexy were walking through a dense wooded area looking for a nearby cave. Lexy knew if she wanted to stay at Bobby's she was going to have to get along with Dean somehow. But she didn't know how she could when he was such a jerk to her all the time.

"Never the less, I will try. Only because you asked so nicely though."

Lexy reached over and gave Cas a little nudge which made him smile. "I have observed Dean for quite some time now and he is what you would call an alpha male. Therefore a woman surpassing him in any shape or form, brings out his aggression."

"Hah you really don't have to explain the ways of an alpha male Cas. Believe me when I say I have dated the worst of them."

Cas felt something inside of him that felt like anger but worse. He thought about it for a second then realized it must be jealousy. He didn't even want to think about another man treating her with anything but the utmost respect. When he did the anger inside him got worse and he knew he needed to contain it until they had found the creature they were searching for. Lexy seen the constrained look on his face and wondered what he was thinking about.

"What's on your mind?" She asked him.

"I'm led to believe that it is something I should not confide in you about. But I assure you it's nothing serious."

"Alright Cas, I'll let it go for now. So what are we hunting? There was so much fighting that no one filled me in."

"Just a Wendigo. Although it might not even be here. I don't sense anything supernatural close by."

"Alright so we have to find it before it gets dark. Well all my guns I brought won't be any help then. Um do you happen to have a lighter on you or have magical fire powers?"

"No I'm sorry why?" He asked.

"Oh nothing huge, fire is just the only thing that will kill a Wendigo." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, well I wouldn't worry too much. Sam and Dean will be here shortly and the creature doesn't seem to be anywhere near us anyways."

"Yeah it's just, well you see Wendigo's hunt at night for a reason Cas. That's when they are at their strongest and the sun is starting to go down. I'm just a little apprehensive right now. Why don't you go find out what's keeping Sam and Dean and I'll try and find the cave."

"Are you crazy?"

Lexy was surprised at the words he chose and the look he was giving her. It pretty much said there was no way in hell he was leaving her alone in the woods. She rolled her eyes at him then kept walking the way they were heading. Cas followed behind her closely but stopped moments later after hearing a high pitched scream.

"Did you hear that?" Lexy asked. "I think it came from that way." She said as she pointed to her left. Just as they started walking towards the noise they heard another from the opposite direction. "Cas that sounded like Sam!" Lexy yelled as she started running towards the screams.

Cas ran after her as fast as he could to try and stop her. He knew it had to be a trap. Dean had explained that a Wendigo could imitate the voices of humans to lure in their prey. Lexy kept running, not even listening to his protests. Finally the sounds had ceased and she stopped for a moment giving him time to catch up and grab her.

"We have to leave."

"What why? We have to save him!" She said.

"The Wendigo does not have Sam or Dean. It can imitate voices to make you think that. They are fine but neither of us have weapons that will even stun this thing. We need to go." Cas tried to explain.

Lexy eyed him for a minute then surprisingly agreed. Cas took her hand in his quickly and right before they were about to disappear, Lexy yanked her hand back and watched as he flew away without her. Right when he was gone she took off running in the same direction as before.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews from my favorite minions would be fantabulous :D<strong>


	10. Forget the wrong that I've done

**Woo two chapters in one day :D I'm proud of myself. My boyfriend wasn't too happy when I ignored him all day, especially since he's sick. :O Mwahaha Oh well! Lexy needed me! That is my excuse and I'm sticking to it heh. Well here is chapter ten. It's quite a tear jerker so have your tissues at the ready. As always, I love you minions, please find time to review! Xoxo Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cas appeared in the backseat of the Impala confused when he seen Lexy wasn't next to him. It took a second for Sam and Dean to realize he was there.<p>

"Cas! What the hell are you doing here? Where's Lexy?" Dean asked rather loudly.

"Balls." Cas said. When they looked at him strangely he said, "I've heard Bobby say it when he gets frustrated. I have to go find Lexy."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"She let go of my hand right before I flew. We heard screaming in the woods that sounded like you guys and she ran towards it. When I tried to explain it wasn't really you she wouldn't listen."

"It's the Wendigo." Dean said. "We have to get there now Cas! Teleport the damn car or something!"

Cas closed his eyes to concentrate on Lexy's location and put both of his hands on the floor of the car. When he opened his eyes they were in the familiar wooded area he had been in early. Dean put the car in park and all three of them quickly got out and armed themselves with weapons.

"We have to hurry, it's dark already. Alright which way Cas?" Dean asked.

Cas once again closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on her location. It only took a few seconds for him to feel a pull inside of him. He began walking in that direction while Sam looked at Dean questionably. Dean shrugged his shoulders and they followed after Cas.

"Just remember, if you hear a scream you go the opposite direction." Sam told them. "If it has her already, it's going to want us confused."

"Should we split up? We'll find her faster that way." Dean said.

"You two go together and hunt the Wendigo, keep going this way. I'll go and find Lexy." Cas was gone before either of them could reply.

"Does he seem weirder then usual to you?" Sam said.

"He's always weird Sammy. He just better find her in time."

With that they headed in the direction Cas had told them, first making sure they had a lot of "fire" power.

* * *

><p>Cas was going to kill her, plain and simple. Lexy had run for what felt like five miles and was now exhausted. The screams had long since stopped and she didn't remember exactly which way she had come from. There was still rustling of leaves on the ground and faint noises of animals scurrying away but no sign of the Wendigo. As she walked, she realized that she was actually missing Cas's calming presence. She couldn't help the feelings that were beginning to come over her after having spent more time around him. Lexy knew someone like him could never be with a girl like her. For one, she was sure he wasn't allowed to be with a human or anyone for that matter. Lexy wouldn't be a reason for him to rebel against his own nature. She wasn't worth that. She was quickly drawn out of her reverie when she heard something rustling in the trees that sounded bigger than any animal. Lexy quickly grabbed for her flashlight and flashed it towards the tree. She didn't see anything but the noise grew louder which made her stagger closer to it. Before she knew it she was tackled from behind. It was so dark she couldn't see what had knocked her down but she quickly got to her feet and pointed her shotgun in the direction it came from.<p>

"Come out you son of a bitch. You don't scare me."

Every tree and bush around her started to rustle which didn't startle Lexy one bit. She knew it was the Wendigo and even though she wished she had some type of fire starter on her, she knew she could hold it off until Sam, Dean and Cas got there. The Wendigo tried for a side attack but Lexy was faster and shot it three times in the chest. From about a mile away Sam and Dean had heard the gunfire and started running in that direction. Cas on the other hand was close enough to practically throw a rock at the Wendigo. He watched as Lexy lunged for it with a knife. She tried for its throat but it caught her arm mid-air and threw her against the tree. She hit it with a sickening thud and fell to the ground.

"Lexy!" Cas yelled.

The Wendigo turned towards Cas with a snarl and started running full speed at him. Cas waited until it was only inches away, then wrapped his fingers around it's throat. It made a high pitched screeching noise as he squeezed his fingers around the creatures air way. From the corner of his eye he could see Sam and Dean running towards them. He then glanced over to where Lexy had fallen to make sure she was alright and noticed that she was gone. It wasn't until he felt the Wendigo being pulled from his hands that he knew where she was. Cas let go of its throat which made it fall to the ground, then watched as a knife pierced its chest repeatedly. There was blood everywhere and even though the creature had long since stopped moving, she kept plunging the knife into its chest. Slowly he walked over to Lexy and grabbed her arm before she could stab the beast again.

"That won't kill it." He told her.

"No but it can feel the pain!" Lexy screamed.

Cas realized for the first time that underneath the blood that spattered on her face, there were tears. As hard as she had tried to control it, she couldn't. A few tears had escaped and made their way down her now red stained cheeks. Lexy tried to pry her arm away from Cas but failed. After she had finally dropped the knife, he released her arm and studied her face for a moment. He couldn't read what she was feeling which worried him to no end. Sam and Dean had built a bon-fire while Lexy had been working off her anger and finally walked over to drag the Wendigo's still body into the flames. Lexy stared at Cas for a moment before turning her back and walking away from him. Cas was intent on following her until Dean stopped him.

"Cas, just give her a minute."

"I don't understand. If she's hurt I should heal her." He said confused.

"She's not physically hurt Cas. She's emotionally hurt." Sam chimed in.

Lexy walked as fast as her feet could take her. She had to get far enough away from them before she could let go. Tears were falling freely now but she made sure she didn't make a sound. Once she thought she was far enough away, she dropped to the ground and sobbed. All of her pent up anger throughout her life had just resurfaced, and the worst part about it was that she had snapped in front of Cas. When she put her emotions into her hunting, she became an animal purely driven by instinct and survival. This had been one of the many reasons she worked alone as a hunter. Lexy thought about her Mom, her dad, and her brother looking down on her from heaven. She thought about how disappointed they would be after having watched what she had just done and how reckless she was being when she ran away from Cas. The thoughts of her family made her cry harder to the point of barely being able to breathe. Lexy then realized how lost and alone she really was in this world and wondered if she was being careless on purpose so she could finally be at peace and be with her family again.

"No." She muttered to herself.

Lexy slowly stood and closed her eyes to concentrate. In an instant she could feel his presence surrounding her. When she opened her eyes, her face lit up as much as it possibly could when she seen the familiar blue eyes staring back at her. He watched her carefully, as if she were about to break. Cas carefully brought his hand to her face and wiped away the few tears that were still running down her cheeks. Lexy leaned into his touch and tried to make the tears stop.

"I'm so alone." She choked out the best she could.

Cas pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her gently. He could feel her body shake as she began to cry again. He simply tightened his arms around her and let her cry into his chest. Cas stroked her hair gently, something he had seen Jimmy do when his wife or daughter had cried.

"I promise you, I will never let you be alone again." Cas whispered gently in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>I love you Minions. Review :D<strong>


	11. Why are you my clarity?

**Hola' minions! It's been awhile huh? I'm dreadfully sorry I've been gone so long and haven't updated this story. Mainly because I screwed up with this chapter which is why I rewrote it and am republishing it! I mean I love this story tons so I finally figured that if I could just replace this chapter then the story could go on. So for all of you who have read the whole story, please re-read the last chapter then this one and forget the original chapter 11 lol. Hopefully no one gets confused or anything here but if you have any questions or comments feel free to let me know! And now ladies and perhaps some gentleman (he he) the story shall go on!**

* * *

><p>Cas had brought a still broken down Lexy back to Bobby's house and gently laid her down on the bed. After running down the stairs to let them know he had brought her back safely he went back upstairs and first removed his trench coat before sitting down on the bed and letting her curl up against his chest. She had finally stopped crying and he was now listening to the steady beating of her heart. It didn't take very long for her to fall asleep and Cas was quite content watching her through the night. He knew once she woke up, the wall that had fallen down would be rebuilt. Therefore he had to cherish every second of closeness with her. About an hour went by undisturbed until Cas swore under his breath when he heard Dean praying for him. As gently as he could, he slid a pillow between Lexy and himself, while he silently got off the bed. Cas walked down the stairs and into Bobby's study where he knew he would find Dean. Sam and Bobby were sitting on the couch and Dean was leaning against the desk, seemingly waiting for him to arrive.<p>

"What is it Dean?" Cas asked him, not even trying to hide his annoyed tone.

"I have lots of new information on our little sleeping beauty up there Cas. I'm just trying to decide whether you already know all of this or not." Dean said questionably.

"Dammit boy, stop skirting around and just tell us." Bobby demanded.

"Alright, alright. Well me and Sammy have an old friend named Carter Anderson. His dad and our dad go way back and we used to stay with them from time to time when dad was out hunting."

"What do the Andersons have to do with this? Yeah I know em', we go way back too." Bobby explained.

"Well it seems Carter was attacked a few days ago by a demon that was after a hunter friend of his. A girl, a girl named Lexy Cooper. Carter hasn't been able to get in touch with her since he sent her on a ghost hunt and he said after he got knocked him out cold, the demon went after Lexy. She seems to have some sort of history with this particular demon."

"Why are you telling me all this? I already explained that I helped her the other day when she was attacked by a demon." Cas simply said.

"Yeah I know Cas, that wasn't the end of the story. I asked Carter how he ended up hunting with Lexy and he said he was hired to protect her and keep her hidden. It seems he has also been messing with magic and the occult. Carter was told, and I quote "to erase her memory and make sure she can't realize what she is capable of." Whatever the hell that means. So I ask you Cas, what the hell is going on?"

Everyone stared at Castiel like he had all the answers and for once he could honestly say that he had no idea what was going on.

"I've been through her mind many times and I've only seen the simplest of memories. It makes sense now that there is some kind of block." Cas said. "If this Carter is supposed to be protecting her and hiding her, then why did he tell you all of this?"

"Oh Cas, this is my favorite part of the story. Lexy was checking in with Carter at least once a week and when she did he did some kind of magic mojo on her. Carter says it's been almost two weeks since he's seen her and he is positive the spell or whatever is going to begin wearing off."

"And this is a bad thing because?" Sam interrupted.

"Carter is a vague son of a bitch. All he said is "Don't piss her off, she has power beyond your control." Any thoughts on the subject?" Dean retorted while staring down at Cas.

"Even if this man is powerful with his occult, it still shouldn't be blocking me from reading her."

"What if another angel helped him?" Sam asked. "I mean if your blocked out Cas, that could be the only explanation."

Castiel paced back and forth in the study, trying to make some kind of sense to all of this information but kept coming up dry. The more he thought about someone messing with her head, the angrier he became. "Does she know that this man has been controlling her mind? Where is he located? What else does he know?"

The questions came spilling out of his mouth before Dean could answer any of them. Cas knew if he ever got his hands on this, Carter, he would teach him why he should have never messed with Lexy's mind.

"The demon did a number on Carter and even if he could get here he doesn't have the strength to do whatever he does to keep her oblivious right now. He's emailing, the procedure, as he called it, and all of the information he was given on her, to Sam's laptop. We'll start working on everything right now so we can do this before she starts to remember whatever it is she's supposed to forget." Dean said with finality then walked over to where Sam was waiting at his laptop.

"No!" Cas yelled. "I will not let you use something you know nothing about on Lexy when you aren't even certain what it is that they were trying to erase."

"I have to agree with the angel on this one boys, you can't go messing around with someone's mind because one person says it has to be done. How do you know for sure someone hired him to do it, or that there's even anything inside that girl that needs suppressing?" Bobby stated. "Another thing, are you positive that was Carter you were talking to? It seems this demon is trying to seek Lexy out for a purpose. Did you tell him where she was?"

"This isn't my first rodeo Bobby, I didn't give anything." Dean snapped. "So what do we do, huh? Just sit around and wait to see if some all knowing power is unleashed?"

"If it comes down to that, I'm sure it's nothing our feathered friend here can't handle." Bobby patted Dean on the back then disappeared into the kitchen to make coffee.

Cas and Dean stared each other down for a few minutes until Dean walked back over and sat beside Sam's laptop inferring that they were still going to do their research. Cas turned back towards the stairs without another word. He had a strong need for Lexy to be back in his arms and made it back up to her room in record time. Lexy was in the exact same spot he had left her and as Cas stood there silently and watched her for a moment. He wondered what he was supposed to do with all of the information Dean had given him tonight. He knew he would have to go tomorrow to find out more about Lexy on his own but for tonight, he'd just forget everything and be by her side. Minutes later, Lexy rolled over on her other side and blinked her eyes open.

"Ca…Cas? Oh are you leaving?" She said sadly.

"No no. Dean just needed to talk to me for a minute. I'm sorry I woke you."

"I was awake when you got out of the bed. I can feel you when you are near, but mostly I can feel when you're gone."

Cas slowly walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. He caressed her cheek for a moment and smiled when she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"I should let you go back to sleep." Cas told her, while pushing a strand of hair away from her eyes. He was about to stand up when she stopped him.

"Um you can stay here, if you want I mean. Oh you probably don't sleep do you?"

"I don't, but I'll stay here with you as long as you want me to."

Lexy smiled at him and pulled him back to lie down next to her in the bed. She quickly ran into the bathroom to change her clothes and exited minutes later in black sweat pants and a pink tank top. Cas had kicked off his shoes and laid his suit coat on the dresser while she was gone and Lexy smiled when she seen him completely comfortable for the first time ever. She flicked off the light switch and climbed back into the bed next to him. The only light in the room, coming through the window, was the full moon that illuminated Lexy's face as he studied her delicate features. Her beauty overwhelmed him and he wanted so desperately to stay next to her forever. Lexy was trying her best to keep her eyes open but she was exhausted. Cas seen this and smiled.

"Sleep now, I promise I will be here when you wake up." He told her gently.

"I'm afraid that if I sleep I'll realize this was all a dream tomorrow. I just want this moment to last forever." She whispered to him.

"So do I."

Before either of them knew what was happening they were moving closer to each other. Lexy felt the pull of his soul to hers and knew exactly what it wanted. Cas on the other hand had no idea what he was doing, all he knew was that it felt right. Once his lips brushed across hers, the electricity started and they were both gone in that moment. Lexy moved her hands into his hair and pulled him closer to deepen their kiss. Cas followed her rhythm and moved his hands down to her waist. After a minute, they reluctantly pulled away and lay in each other's arms, listening to the soft sound of rain outside of the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are oh so lovely! Love you minions! xoxoxo<strong>


End file.
